1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for processing image data, and relates more particularly to a system and method for effectively performing an intra prediction procedure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing effective methods for processing image data is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic systems. However, effectively processing image data may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased system functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced system capability to perform various advanced image processing operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various system components. For example, an enhanced electronic system that effectively performs advanced image encoding and decoding procedures may benefit from an efficient implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for performing image processing is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing effective systems for processing image data remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic systems.